Chrno Crusade: Children from the past
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Basically, Azmaria is sent on a mission and comes back with two well known children...Who are they? You'll have to read to find out. This is my first Fan Fic Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Azmaria walked to the window of her room and watched the world in all its glory. Anna Mary and Claire ran through the grass playing tag, a cat stalked an unaware bird and Remington chased the Elder. Azmaria really looked up to all these people. The two people Azmaria really looked up to though were the two exorcists, Rosette Christopher and Chrno the Sinner. It had only been three years since Rosettes death and Chrno went missing from the scene. Joshua regained his memory, but wanted nothing more than to be with his sister.

"Miss Azmaria..." Said a soft voice behind her.

"Oh Nelly, please come in." Azmaria said walking away from the window toward the bed as the little child who stepped inside and stood in her position firmly, not wanting to intrude. "I've only come to say that, Sister Kate would like to see you about a mission. Apparently two children have gone missing and she wants them retrieved." Nelly said.

"Okay." Azmaria nodded jumping on the spot in excitement. She ran to Sister Kate's room to get the details.

Azmaria walked down the path cautiously carrying the gun, Rosette had loved ever so much, close to her. A sound behind her startled the living daylights out of Azmaria, but she bravely turned around to see what dared to face her. It was none other then a duo of children. Azmaria stared in pure shock of what sat in front of her. "R-Rosette Chrno?" She said out loud. At the sound of her voice the children jumped. Azmaria looked at the worryingly, but she walked calmly towards the in an attempt to win their affections. The children shook and quivered, but made no attempt to escape from the silvery pink haired girl approaching them.

Holstering her gun Azmaria sat beside the children and stroked the girl's hair. She jumped again when Azmaria started talking. "What're your names?" She asked, her voice smooth and soothing. The girl was the one to answer the boy stayed silent. "I am Rosette and my friend is Chrno, we scaped from a scary man and wound up here, we're only in our first year of school." The girl answered.

"Okay then, does your friend speak?" Azmaria asked.

"Sometimes, but he doesn't really like talking, so I talk for him." Rosette smiled happily and the boy hugged closer to her, at that she blushed.

Azmaria giggled at that but ushered the kids closer to her. "Okay, now that we have your names cleared up, I should tell you who I am and why I am here." Azmaria said, Rosette nodded intending she continued. "Okay I'm Azmaria and I am a exorcist in a thing called the Magdalan Order, but of course I only kill demons and stuff like that." Azmaria finished seeing the boy cringing. Azmaria worryingly asked what was wrong, but Rosette answered for him, that he was happy for.

"Miss Azmaria of that place you come from, will you kill Chrno?" Rosette asked.

"No. Why?" Azmaria coaxed trying to extract more information from the small child.

"Because he is a devil." Rosette answered, at that Azmaria squeaked, the children jumped, but remained where they were.

"No, of coarse we won't, he seems like a nice boy so I'm sure the order will understand." Azmaria answered seeing the girl relax and Chrno cuddle closer. "Now how's about we take you back to the Order, huh." Azmaria said. The girl nodded and told Chrno to get up. He did happily and helped Rosette up too. "Thanks she merely said and smiled at him. He blushed and turned away. Azmaria giggled again and ushered them towards the car.

"First we'll get you warm, then we'll get you bathed, and then you can meet everyone." Azmaria said as the children got into the car. Azmaria watched them curl up on the seat together and go to sleep.

"This will be very interesting!" She exclaimed starting the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Azmaria drove the car carefully so she didn't wake up the children. '_I wonder what the devil wanted with them._' Azmaria thought to herself.

"Excuse me. Miss Azmaria." Azmaria almost died from shock at the voice of the girl behind her.

"Yes" Azmaria breathed finally.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Azmaria wasn't surprised at this question, but what about her friend. "It's just I can't talk to Chrno much because he's so closed in." Rosette said trying to convince the sister that she needed to talk to someone.

"Okay. Can I start the conversation?" Azmaria asked knowing exactly what she wanted to know.

"Sure." Rosette answered, breaking Azmaria from her thoughts.

"Cool…Okay first question." Azmaria said, "How did you and Chrno meet?" Azmaria asked.

"Can't we start on a more girly subject?" Rosette whined, but Azmaria shook her head so Rosette decided it would be better to just answer. "Okay…I'll tell you. Chrno and met by pure luck, or not as the case may be. You See…

Flash Back 

Rosette walked down an abandoned alleyway. She watched her step, being careful so that she didn't trip on anything. Then she heard a huge bang ahead of her. It took her by surprise so she wasn't thinking when she acted. She ran forward hiding behind bins on the way. Then she saw him, the one that had made the noise. He was tall and handsome, Rosette had never seen anything like him before, but he was in pain, because the thing in front of him had it's hand buried in his chest, and green stuff seemed to be flowing through his arm. Rosette couldn't figure out whether or not it was flowing to or from the handsome man, but he was in pain and she had to help.

_With that she grabbed a pole, (that just happened to be there) and ran at the ugly man on the handsome man. She hit him as hard as she could (Which wasn't very hard) making him turn to her. Rosette gulped, and just as he was about to swipe at her the other man stepped in front of her and shot the guy with what seemed like a purple light. The handsome man fell to the ground._

End Flash back 

…And after that he turned into that form he's in now, and I took him home with me. My mum didn't care, she was out drinking, and my brothers were in their rooms. Chrno told me what happened, but he didn't tell me why the demons were attacking him." Rosette stopped and took a breath. "After that he started to come to school with me and day by day I gathered his trust even more. After three days of him coming to school they gave an enrolment form for him, and told my mum sign it. She did without thinking twice, because she was drunk. After that he started to go to school with me everyday. He learnt more and more each day, and then one day he told me about his past. He said that he was a demon and in the past he made a contract with a really pretty lady and he died with her, but he merely faded away from her and didn't actually die. He said he went back to hell, but he called it p-p-a-n-d-u-m-o-n-I-u-m and then he decided he didn't like it there so he came back here and then the evil men followed him and he had fight them and then I saved him. After that he said that he didn't want to say anymore. So I left it knowing that if he wanted to talk more he would. I told him that I would always protect him, if he helped to protect me, that's why he hugs me, cause he's afraid." Rosette finished. By then they had reached the Order and were driving up the driveway. Chrno woke up as the car stopped.

Rosette got out of the car followed by Chrno. Azmaria walked up beside them.

"Okay lets get you all cleaned up." Azmaria said pushing the children inside. They were greeted by many nuns running around frantically. "Minister!" Azmaria shouted.

Remington approached the three and Rosette stuck her tongue out in complete disgust. "Psst Chrno he looks like a sly little devil doesn't he?" Rosette whispered to Chrno who giggled and nodded.

"Father Remington, could you take Chrno to bathe him?" Azmaria asked.

"Of course." He replied. Chrno and Rosette looked at each other with worry in their eye's and they both burst out laughing.

"BYE CHRNO" Rosette yelled and waved bye to Chrno, he waved back smiling.

After their showers, Rosette and Chrno joined up again and decided to search the Order.

"C'mon, we'll go out into the gardens!" Rosette announced after they had searched the building.

"Okay." Chrno said to Rosette's surprise.

"HE SPOKE!" Rosette yelled. Chrno then pushed her outside so they didn't cause too much trouble.

"Chrno why did you turn into someone the same age as me?" Rosette asked as they walked around the gardens.

"Because I didn't have much astral energy left and I needed to change back. So I created a smaller form for myself so I could preserve the little astral energy I had left." Chrno answered. Rosette nodded. She was proud he was talking now.

The two children walked through the gardens and saw a cemetery. They looked at each other and ran in there.

After a long time of looking around they came across a gravestone that had written on it:

**Rosette Christopher**

Rosette couldn't read the next 2 lines but the one after it made her jump.

**Chrno-Dearest friend and dedicated partner**

Rosette stood still for a moment things rushing through her head. _Chrno knew this woman? Was this the one he said was beautiful? Why does she have the same name as me? And why is Chrno crying? _Rosette asked herself. "Wait did I say crying?" Rosette asked herself out loud. She looked at Chrno who had burst into tears. "C'mon Chrno we'll go inside." Rosette said, "It'll be alright I'm here for you." Rosette was stunned when Chrno looked up his red eye's gazing into hers and said. "Rosette I really care about you. Because you remind me of her. Now I'm starting to think you are her!" With that said Chrno hugged Rosette and didn't let go until Azmaria, who smiled and told them to come inside for dinner, interrupted them.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosette sat down at the dinner table and watched Chrno do the same. Outside the building rain was pouring down and lightning was lighting up the dull scenery. Rosette loved watching the lightning, but the windows were too far away for her to see it properly. Chrno ate his dinner rather quickly and went upstairs without telling Rosette who was very disappointed he had left, she wanted to talk about what had happened outside.

* * *

Chrno walked up to his room slowly so he didn't alert anyone that he was leaving. When he was walking past Sister Kate's office he heard her say something. _"That boy is exactly like he was last time Azmaria, No I won't stand for it. He can live here but not in the main building. It would offend the lord." _This hurt Chrno. A mere boy (Cough) was being separated from his protector. "If there even is a lord." Chrno said coldly, he had always believed in the lord and knew that he was there to help all these people on Earth, but why had he let Rosette die? She had the purest soul ever and he had simply let her pass not thinking twice about it.

Chrno finally reached his room a single tear rolling down his cheek was wiped away with a sniff. He fell onto the bed with a thud and started crying letting his tears run freely. "ROSETTE!" He cried as he lay on his bed crying. Then he felt it, a sharp pain in his side. Something was coming and it was big. Chrno looked up and out of the window, but nothing was there. "Strange" Chrno said as he put his head back down. The pain in his side grew stronger and stronger as he made no move to get up. Finally he couldn't take it any more, he looked out the window again and as he did they started appearing, devils hundreds of them.

Chrno got up off the bed, wiped his tears away and ran downstairs yelling at the top of his lungs. He stopped on the stairs and made one last attempt to get everyone's attention. "THERE ARE DEMONS COMING!" He screamed, at that everyone turned to the little devil. Then they all started to panic, but Father Remington calmed them down. Chrno caught a glimpse of Rosette rolling her eyes and smiled.

"Please, everyone calm down. If this **Boy** is right then we will have to get you all prepared for battle, please report to the Armoury." He shouted, Chrno realised the way he said boy was harsh, but he ignored and ran to Rosette who was trying to get to the armoury too. When Chrno finally caught up he grabbed Rosette's arm and held on while all the women and men pushed and shoved their way to the armoury.

* * *

Rosette pouted. "How come I didn't get to go up to the front line?" Rosette questioned Azmaria.

"Because you are a child and we need your help to set up the barrier." Azmaria answered. Rosette pouted even more. Chrno stood next to her with crucifixes in his hand ready to set them up.

"Ready FIRE!" Yelled one of the men as the demons came into range. The orders men and women let off their first rounds of sacreds. The bullets hit the demons and knocked a few off the playing field but there were a whole lot more coming. Chrno went to work setting up the barrier as Rosette watched him run out onto the dangerous battlefield.

"Be Careful Chrno" Rosette yelled. He turned and waved and continued to place the crucifixes.

* * *

The battle raged on all around Chrno as he set up the barrier, just then Chrno felt a tug on his shirt and then air on his body, he turned to see a demon with the tattered remains of his shirt in its jaws. Chrno stared in fear and started to run, but the demon picked him up with its claws digging into his chest. He cried out in pain. The demon pushed Chrno to the ground it's claws still embedded into his chest.

"AAAUURRGGHH!" Chrno cried as he was pushed further into the ground, then it slipped, he couldn't hold his small form any longer, it would've died if he hadn't of changed. Rosette saw the light from the evolution and looked toward Chrno who was still pushed into the ground with blood pouring out of his chest and a demon about to wrap it's jaws around his unconscious body. '_Hey that's right Chrno doesn't have enough astral energy to help him fight, he only has enough to keep himself alive doesn't he?' _Rosette thought, she looked around for something to hit the animal with, and then she saw a gun. It was like Miss Azmaria's, so Rosette picked it up and aimed at the dog. "Yes It's Loaded!" She cried as she aimed at the devil. She shot the bullet and hit the dog, but the bullet was the gospel and not only did it recoil so bad that Rosette was sent flying, but Chrno was hit by it too.

When Rosette came to she sat up. The battle had ended and the small crowd around her parted so she could walk through to where Chrno was. Rosette stared in shock at Chrno. '_What have I done?'_

**A/N:****Mwa Ha Ha Cliff hanger. Thanks for Reading! I hope you liked the Chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What have I done?" Rosette said looking down at Chrno. His body was blood stained and made the six-year-old girl Rosette want to puke. The bullet she had fired at the demon had hit Chrno's arm and that was somewhere over the other side of the field, and he had holes in his chest from the demon. Although his wounds were serious, the horns on Chrno's head helped to heal them and slowly things were fixed, now he didn't have holes in his chest and his arm has fixed back on.

"R-Rosette." He stuttered as the world came into view. Rosette sat beside him in an attempt to comfort him, slowly the demon returned to his smaller self and looked at Rosette.

"It's okay Chrno you're alright now, no thanks to me mind you, but you are in good shape." Rosette said not really thinking about what she was saying, but she tried her best to stay and comfort him. "The battles over and now we can be happy again." She exclaimed, but a voice behind her made her think otherwise.

"Miss might I ask you what you're doing in a place like this?" The boy said. Rosette turned angrily from Chrno and looked up at the boy.

"Look buddy me and my friend are here because we were rescued from a demon" Rosette said to the annoying jerk that imposed on her happiness.

"You're not much of a friend are you? You blasted off his arm off, didn't you? If you ask me that's not very friendly" The man said in an arrogant voice. Rosette fumed, "Look he is fine now and that is all that matters, as long as he's alive…" Rosette trailed off talking about her mum and how she always used to talk about families. "Anyway, What is your name?" He asked.

Rosette looked at him and answered. "My name's Rosette Christopher and this is Chrno, and if you promise not to be mean I'll tell you a secret." The boy nodded and Rosette went on. "He is a devil, and a really strong one too, he just got sapped of energy, but he told me that he slew a hundred million of his own kind." Rosette looked at Chrno whose eyes were clamped shut.

"Chrno…hmmm then why did the order let him in here?" The man said. Rosette pondered on this question for a few minutes and then answered. "I Don't know." The man looked at her and slowly said. "My name is Joshua and I am part of the orders militia, I know this sounds strange, but Chrno has been here before." Rosette's eye's widened and she looked at Chrno again.

"Why didn't Sister Azmaria tell me?" Rosette whispered.

* * *

**A:N/ I know I haven't updated lately but I have been so preoccupied with school. Also I have become so fixated with Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics that I haven't really looked at these. Anyway here you are a perfectly good chapter.  
**


End file.
